Year One
by sabrinaceltic
Summary: A vigilante has appear, but no one's really seen him. Jim Gordon is a hero and get premoted, but under the attempt to get him to take money from criminals. But when that fails, who get's threatened next? His children...


"_This vigilante that we've been hearing about is nothing more than some lunatic. Sure he's brought in a few petty criminals, but he's on the wrong side," commented a white haired man known as the current commissioner._

"_But sir," said a reporter standing up. "This so called petty criminal he's brought in, one of them is mob boss Grimer. Who it seems, also has been released after a few hours of being locked up. Why is that? Any kid on the street could tell you about all the crimes he's committed."_

_The man's face reddened in anger. "We. Have. No. Proof."_

_Again another reporter stood up. "What happened to the drugs that were found and him being at the scene?"_

_The man left the podium and walked of the stage. "No comment..." he mumbled as some T.V crewmen shoved a mike in front of his face. Soon he was crowded by people all yelling: "Commissioner ... Commissioner!"_

"_But I can promise one thing, by the time I retire next month, I will have this lunatic vigilante behind bars."_

"_How will you do that, the man's never been seen, some claim he's..."_

A man in his late 30's turned off T.V and sighed. "If only he had this motivation for catching real criminals," he said grabbing his coat and put it on. The man had short reddish, brown hair, glasses and mustache. He was closing the blind's to his office when he noticed a window was open, and the curtains were flapping back and forth in the wind. Frowning he walked over to the window and looked outside.

'When did I open the window?' he wondered. He noticed some dark grey clouds outside and went to grab his umbrella, leaving the window wide open. Suddenly all the lights went out and he felt something cool against his neck. He froze and tried to turn around.

"Don't move!" rasped a voice behind him, which was obviously disguised.

"Who are you? W-what do you want?"

"You're a good cop, Gordon. One of the few left. In two days Falconie's going to be having a drug deal at the port at 8 pm. Arrive there at 9 and you'll find all the men and him tied up, with evidence that will put him behind bars."

Jims' eyes widened. "You're him aren't you, the guy who brought the mob boss Grimer in." He turned his head slightly and caught a short glimpse of the man. He was covered in some sort of black armor and he was wearing a cloth mask with holes for his eyes and mouth. The metal was pressed harder onto his neck and Jim faced forward again.

"I said don't move!" he rasped.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why do you think? Gotham's lived in fear long enough, it's about time that's changed," he rasped again, loosening the thing on Jim's neck slightly.

"You're just one man..."

"Wrong, now we're two," he rasped and the metal was off of his neck.

"Wait! What? What do you mean?" Jim asked. Suddenly the lights turned on and he spun around to find out he was gone. He rushed to the opened window and saw the man climbing up the gutters like a chimpanzee. Cursing he rushed out of his office and loaded his gun, running up the stairs. He had two police officers following him as they reached the roof. Jim scanned the roof and found the man climbing onto the roof. He aimed his gun at the man. "FREEZE!" he yelled and the man in a mask spun around, probably surprised. Suddenly the man took off running towards the edge of the roof. His eyes widened, thinking that he was committing suicide, he fired his gun. There was the sound of his bullet hitting him, but the man didn't waver and kept running. The man fired something into the air and Jim watched frozen as he jumped off the roof. A grim expression came onto Jim's face, thinking the man was dead, when he saw him swinging to another building like Tarzan. The cops behind him fired their guns, obviously missing as the man landed onto the roof of a smaller building. Again he swung to another building, one that was far out of their reached.

"What in the world..."he mumbled, putting his gun in it holster.

"Captain, who was that?" asked one of his men behind him.

Jim turned around and walked towards the stairs they had gone up. "Just some nut..." he told them, but didn't believe his own words. They walked down the stairs and reached the main floor, when a young rookie ran up to him.

"Captain Gordon, Captain Gordon!" he called.

Jim smiled recognizing him as one of the few rookies who denied being paid off.

"We have a situation... sir" he said, out of breath.

"What's wrong?"

"Well you see sir; a man has taken three children hostage and is firing at anyone who attempts to make a deal with him."

"What! Where?" He asked heading towards the exit and his car.

The rookie jogged to keep up with him. "At the edge of Gotham Bridge. He's demanding a flight out of here and a parachute."

Jim reached his car and threw his umbrella in.

"And please don't tell them I told you. I'll be fired if they find out."

Jim paused. "Why?"

"Well... they've been paid. They're going to let him off scotch free into another country, even though he's murdered four people and severely injured one of our own. You're sort of infamous among the cops who are... corrupt. It makes them uneasy that you don't accept any money."

Jim smiled. "What's your name?"

The man seemed confused at first but then straightened himself. "My name is Stephan Frei, sir!"

He chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't get fired, hell I will even get a promotion for you to be on my team. I might be one of those few good cops left, but if rookies like you keep coming... this city will change, for the better good of it. The current commissioner may despise me, but the mayor likes me. I've also saved his life so I know I won't be fired that easily, that I can assure you. Neither of us will lose our jobs." Jim told Stephan and hopped into the car. He drove off and looked into the rearview mirror and saw Stephan grinning from ear to ear.

A few minutes later he arrived at an apartment complex, where he could see a man holding a little girl at gun point and yelling "Don't come any closer or I'll blow her head off."

Getting out of the car his car, he walked over to the chief.

"So what's the situation?"

"We've made a deal with him to let him go, all we have to do is give him his parachute, but he doesn't believe us. He thinks we'll fire at him or something like that," the chief said without looking at whom he just talked to. He was just getting ready to say something into the speaker when Jim snatched it from him and walked forward away from the protection of the police cars. The chief spun around to look at who dared to take something away from him. "Gordon! What are you doing here? Your shift is long over!"

Jim smiled as he stood in front of the police cars. "Everyone does overtime every now and then," he told the chief and raised the speaker to his mouth. "My name is Jim Gordon... I'm," Jim was cut off by gunfire. The man shot at him, but missed every time. Satisfied after he heard the clicking sound of an empty gun and the shots stopped, Jim continued talking: "I'm going to bring you your parachute you asked for. I'm not going to shot at you or anything like that."

The man started to laugh. "Yeah right," he screamed from the window two stories up. "Where's the parachute then?"

Jim looked at the chief and made the motion for him to hand over the parachute. The chief glared at him furiously for interfering, but grabbed a bag from the car next to him and threw a bag at him. It landed a few yards away from Jim. 'Really!?' he thought. 'He's too scared to bring it over himself? Maybe he should think about the kids that are hostages. They're probably am million times more afraid then he is.' Slowly Jim walked backwards, not letting his eyes roam from the man and the girl he held in his arms. Once he reached the bag, he bent over to lift it up, looking away for one second. Suddenly he heard gunfire and felt a bullet graze his shoulder. The man laughed as Jim stood up putting the bag over his other arm. He didn't want to look at his injury; it would only cause his body to panic more than necessary.

"That was a warning to not try any funny business. I've seen it plenty of times in movies. The cop bends over to grab the things that were demanded and suddenly fires his gun killing in this situation, me!"

Jim was tempted to roll his eyes. 'That would only work in movies, you idiot,' he thought. 'In real life a cop wouldn't put a hostage in danger by firing at the wanted man.' Just as he walked forward the man fired again, this time the bullet landed in front of his feet. 'His aim is getting better.'

"Don't move!"

"I mean you no harm," Jim said raising his hands in submission.

"Prove it!"

Jim reached into his jacket and the man fired once more. This time it grazed his leg. It hurt like hell but Jim didn't show it, he didn't want the man to have satisfaction knowing that. Slowly he took his gun out and turned towards the river. He watched the man out of the corner of his eye the entire time as he threw his gun in the river. Jim started walking towards the entrance. "Now I'm unarmed," he told the man through the speaker. "I won't be able to shoot at you, you don't have to worry." As he opened the main entrance he heard gunshot again and looked behind him. A few stupid officers attempted to sneak by with no prevail, the good rookies. Jim looked at them and shook his head smiling, showing them everything would be fine and entered the building. He walked up the stairs, not rushing but not going to slow. He could hear a girl sobbing as he walked up the second flight of stairs. He stopped when he reached an opened door. The man stood right at the doorway and was aiming his gun at Jim.

"Put it on the floor."

Jim slowly took the bag off of his uninjured shoulder and placed it on the floor in front of the man. He looked up at the frightened girl and said smiling, "Everything's going to be okay." The girl shook her head terrified and suddenly the man fired causing her to scream. At first Jim thought he had shoot at him but then he looked at the man who was firing at a staircase that went further up. He cursed thinking someone decided to play hero, but Jim used the distraction to his advantage. Jim sprang forward, knocking the gun out of the man's hand and taking it in his own possession. The girl squirmed out of the man's grip and ran into the apartment, as Jim knocked the man with the gun at the back of his head, causing him to slump to the ground unconscious. Taking in a deep breath of relief, but also of worry, he turned around to see a cat scampering, frightened down the stairs. He almost started laughing, realizing that the man was frightened of a black cat, which deemed as Jim's distraction to take action. 'Thank god it wasn't a person.'

Jim walked into the apartment, the man's gun in his hand armed. He prayed that the man had been alone and let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding, when he saw the three children huddled in a corner and put the gun into his pocket.

"Hey there," he said approaching the terrified children cautiously. "You guys okay?"

The kids backed further into the corner as he attempted to get closer. Jim thought shortly, and realized he had some candy in his front pocket, that he wanted to give his own son once as a reward. Kneeling down he took out the bag and opened it, offering it to the scared kids. "Hey... do you guys want some candy?"


End file.
